


Awake

by YuriNoShoujo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Doctor Who, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Outers Family, Healing, Hope, Misadventures, Post series (Utena and sailor moon), Time War, Warnings refer to past canon (Utena)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriNoShoujo/pseuds/YuriNoShoujo
Summary: Utena Tenjou returns to a world she no longer knows, now that fantasy and reality have collided, and invasions are imminent.Perhaps a childhood friend could shed some light?Michiru Kaioh has no idea what to expect when a child shows up in her house. The child speaks of old enemies returning, and dark secrets come to light as conspiracies and missing children begin to show disturbing connections. The End of The World is approaching, but she doesn’t know why or when.Perhaps, her past could save the future?The Universe is escalating to a great conflict through time, dimensions and space. Beings of pure hate have begun to take over, far worse than anything Anthy had ever seen before, trapping her after she had just got free. She needs help. She needs to find Utena.Perhaps, she needs a Doctor?





	1. Utena: Sleeping Beauty Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, a longer story this time..and a crossover!
> 
> My original plans were a lot darker...but my brain didn’t want that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Utena sees how things have changed after her expulsion at Ohtori.

The coffin door swung open, allowing the child to breathe fresh air and rid herself of the cloying scent of decaying roses. She blinked several times, remnants of a dream, or was it a nightmare?, disappearing from her thoughts. She rolled out, her small body clattering unceremoniously, as if her mind wasn’t in control of her body.

What was she doing here? Why was she a coffin? She was lost. Physically and mentally; her brain was really foggy. So, she thought to go home.

She left the church, trying to remember what Mum had always said about when you were lost: look for an Adult. She didn’t know why she suddenly felt really, really bad at that thought, like her insides were in a blender. 

As she tottered along the tombstones and our the gate, smoothing out her black dress she tried to remember where the phone was. Her dad had always said call the operator cuz you’re a Tenjou and they’d know who you were.

But she couldn’t find the phone. It must have moved since this morning. This couldn’t be! Maybe get a bus? Yeah get a bus like you do for school! 

Thankfully the bus stop hadn’t magically changed places since earlier today. But the bus had. It looked different, less bulky. She stepped on. “Heavenreach Estate.” She told the bus driver the name of the house. 

“I’m sorry”, the bus driver said, ”but that isn’t on my stop list.”

“Okay...” Dejected, she got off the bus, and began to walk into town, the bus driver mentioning something about knowing her from somewhere. Halfway she fell and tore her dress. The maids will be mad, she thought, but Dad will laugh. Again she felt as if her insides were turning. What was wrong? What did she forget? Why was she feeling so empty? She still felt like she was controlling her body from afar, unable to decide where to go.

After a long time walking she found a place to sit on a park bench. She liked the park. Micchan didn’t though. But Micchan was the quiet type, always preening or playing music. 

“Are you lost?” A blonde haired lady looked down at her. “You look uneasy. Are you ok?”

Maybe she can get her home! “Can you get me to get me to my home?”

”Yes, where is it? Oh! I’m Tsukino Usagi by the way!” 

“Tenjou Utena,” for some reason she took a second to respond. Her stomach grumbled. “Hungry.” Yeah, that must be why.

Usagi looked at her with a weird expression. The same one the bus driver did. Oh, right! “I live at Heavenreach Estate.”

”Well, I have no idea where that is! Do you know where your parents are?” Utena felt sad at that comment for some reason. What was she forgetting? It was a really, really big thing she was forgetting. She felt hazy, like that time she and Micchan stole some of the wine last year. At her change in expression Usagi added, “Friends, Cousins?”

At that Utena started to list of the families she knew. It wasn’t until she got to the Kaioh’s that Usagi could help her. She said she would take her to Michiru’s house. Yay! She hadn’t seen Micchan since a few days ago when...

Utena stilled. When a car crash happened. And Mum and Dad and the driver Kaji-san...they were in hospital connected to machines and there was beeping and cold doctors and rushing and the guards taking her home, playing cards with her. They didn’t answer any questions. They didn’t know anything. Until they said her parents...were...dead. 

Dead. Not living. No more. Passed away. Bye-bye. No Mummy. No Daddy. All gone. Dead. Dead. Dead!

They were gone. Like candles blowing out. And her candle shoulda gone out too. That’s why she was in the coffin. So why didn’t it work? Why was she still here? 

Utena began to cry. Usagi knelt down to her. “What’s wrong?”

”Mummy...Daddy gone.” She couldn’t say any more. Her head was a tornado, a storm, all black, all dark, all sad. Turning and turning and turning and turning and turning and make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop! 

Usagi held her as the storm subsided. “Wan’ go Micchan”, she whimpered. 

“I’ll take you to Micchan. There we can call the police and get you help. Ok?”

”Ok.” Utena for some reason felt odd at the police bit. 

Usagi held her close the whole bus trip. A lady gave her seat to the pair, looking at the sorry state Utena was in and feeling pitiful.

The bus pulled up to a unfamiliar neighbourhood. “This is our stop.” Usagi told Utena. The little girl shifted uneasily. 

“Where are we?” The Kaioh Manor was nowhere near here. 

“Michiru’s house is three blocks away.” Maybe this was some summerhouse of Micchan’s. Her family had a lot of those. The door was very ornate and ocean-y, and it was only a few meters from the beach so it looked like a Kaioh property. Maybe her parents had taken her away from all of the negotiations the other adults had had about documents and stuff. That’s what they said they did when Utena’s grandparents died. 

Usagi knocked on the door. “Heellooooo! I have someone who wants to see you! She says she knows Michiru!” 

The door opened and a tall figure in biking leather loomed down at Utena. “So, who’s this?” 

Usagi was quick to reply. “This is Utena Tenjou. She wanted to see Michiru to get directions home. She’s lost.”

”Really? Michiru never said anything about knowing a Tenjou.”

”She didn’t?” Utena cut in. “But Micchan does know me! I was the only person to get her to stop painting and actually do fun stuff! One time at this party, where she was going to perform something to the rich people there cuz she could actually play violin and have it not sound like screaming cats, we found a secret passage under the manor...”

The figure made a silencing motion with their hand, an unreadable expression on their face. “So you do know her. I’ll tell her to come out of the studio. I’d advise you not follow.”

They led them to a lounge and gave them both a drink of lemonade before rushing up the stairs. “That was Haruka Tenoh”, Usagi explained. Utena didn’t know that name. Must be some kind of staff. 

Usagi and Utena had both finished their drinks by the time Haruka had come down again, teal haired woman in tow. She promptly froze at the sight of Utena, eyes swivelling to Usagi, demanding an explanation. 

“Micchan?” The woman jumped at Utena’s voice. She got a good look at her face for the first time. She had Micchan’s eyes and the same nose. But Micchan was only two years older than her. Micchan couldn’t be an adult!

Haruka spoke up. “Michiru, what’s wrong, my love?” Whoops, lover not staff! 

Michiru took a few seconds to speak. “You do not expect to see a friend of yours that has been missing for almost nine years to be sitting on your couch looking exactly as you last saw her.”

Nine years? What could she have been doing these nine years? 

Like a switch her brain reignited, flooding her consciousness with memories of Ohtori. Who she was. What she had done. What had been done to her. She began to tremble. The adults were all chaos, zipping around her. 

Her vision darkened, and she hit the floor.


	2. Anthy: This Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And what is Wonderland, but our minds when we cannot deal with our reality? 
> 
> Our own little world. 
> 
> Our own little cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all, here’s chapter 2!   
> Thanks for reading. You guys are awesome. 
> 
> This crossover is going to try to break new ground and really analyse the characters of Utena and Anthy. I hope to god I suceed.

Anthy left behind everything she knew, once again.

That time she locked herself away, to be a tool for her brother.

This time she set herself free, to heal, find herself, and to find Utena.

To thank her. To apologise. To _see_ her. To let her see a free Anthy. To  hold her close and cry. To speak to her. 

Maybe. 

Just once.

Wretched tears swam down her cheeks. 

She was a monster. She stabbed her best friend, lover, fiancée, the only fucking person who cared about her. Just when she could have been freed.

But of course, like her darling older brother, she was a coward. 

But she was going to change that.

* * *

The real stars were different. Well of course they were, the light from a star hadn’t touched her face since...since, well it was such a dim memory it was likely a fabrication. A dream.

She had a dream the night before the final duel and it all went to hell. It was simple, just her, Utena in a little cottage with a huge garden. Anthy was planting vegetables, Utena was giggling and failing to assemble some furniture. There was no princes or princesses, no Ohtori, no duels. Just them. It started to rain. Utena was comically running around to pick up the pieces of wood before they got too wet and they ran inside. As Anthy began to wake up she remembered Utena say something about finishing the nursery tomorrow, rubbing her abdomen. 

She woke up crying, then spent the day lying. Because that was just a dream. A life with Utena? Her brother had said she could never have that. She knew she could never have that. And the child? She could never nurture life within her. She was empty, hollow. And besides, that was Akio’s plan for Utena. How could a prince become a mother? A bitter laugh escaped her lips. 

That was then, though. This was now. And now there were all the possibilities in the world. 

She’d taken the first step, and all the paths were open to her, branching out like a tree, instead of circling like a roundabout. She was free. _She was free._ She was free to love, to live, to finally be herself.

Whoever that was.  

* * *

 

The grass was a majestic green, the skies an inky black. Rolling hills rose around her and the stream babbled and chattered as it cascaded down the sloped around her. The moon was full, a beacon tonight, lighting Anthy’s way, whichever way that was. 

It was beautiful and real and wild and untamed. The dew chilled her bare feet and she revelled in it, feeling real sensations for the first time again. She could smell the scent of rain in the air. A baptism, a cleansing. She was a baby, starting anew. 

Reborn.

The river rocks were smooth, and smelt of algae. Fat koi bobbed along. ChuChu tried to ride one. He had to be fished out of the water the third time he got bucked off. She laughed, a real laugh. ChuChu would be honoured. 

So this is what she missed. Well no more.

* * *

 

She needed to plan out her moves. Utena hated that whenever they played chess. Her style was a little more...spontaneous. 

First: she had to get a little something to help her travel. That she knew how to do.

Second: find Utena. That she didn’t. But she could figure that out.

Third: talk to Utena. That was going to be tough. Utena probably hated her, and she had been a liar a long, long time.

Fourth: Either live a life with Utena or move on because she turned her down. Utena was free to do that to her. It would hurt, but she had been hurt before. It could be just her and ChuChu travelling forever. Maybe someone else would come along then? 

She didn’t want to think of that though. She had to be optimistic, although she was out of practice. 

The fields stretched out in front of her. She knew today was the day that there was an invasion just here. And from there she could get her ride. 

The giant metallic spaceships loomed down upon her. There was a wild alien on the loose tonight and she had been very very naughty, catching the eye of the Judoon. It began to rain, and she was taken upwards, ready to be killed. And then she heard it. 

VWORP. VWORP. 

For once that sound was not a minute late. The classic police box appeared in her periphery, its blue so calming. It looked a little different, but she paid no heed. 

She really should have, as the man that stepped out was a lot different. He was younger dopier and wearing a coat the colour of her hair. It looked like a costume.

”Hullo, I’m the Doctor. Sorry for being seven regenerations late...again.”

Anthy sighed. Oh well. First stop Gallifrey. She needed a ride. She had always admired the TARDISes of the Time Lords, but of course her brother hated them. After all they were a bunch of sisters in control, and her brother hated being under control, especially by a woman. 

So her second over rebellion begun. The first was when she up and left, of course. Now she was off to Gallifrey, and about to steal the one vehicle she wasn’t allowed to touch to find the woman she she loved. 

 _And it felt great_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally let this chapter write itself. Anthy is really hard to write. If I missed anything or something didn’t make sense: tell me. I wrote this in a hour. 
> 
> Next chapter: Michiru: A Haunting Past


	3. Michiru: A Haunting Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Michiru Kaioh know Utena?
> 
> And what became of the girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyall Chap 3

The house was eerily quiet in the night, hours after the others had left. Michiru stood guard over Utena’s bedside, making sure nothing happened, as she’d promised her before she went to sleep. 

After she fainted earlier today, Usagi called Mamoru. They needed a doctor, the fact that he studied paediatrics was a bonus. When she came to, he began to examine her, asking her questions, checking a few reflexes, basic things. It went well, at least until he asked to remove her dress so he could check for injuries or malnutrition as well as heart rate or anything that could explain why she came back the same as she disappeared. Even with Usagi’s assurance that everything would be fine before he checked her, she went beserk, attacking him before running straight to Michiru, clinging onto her in terror. Mamoru had looked at her, defeated, and called the little girl a trauma case, before saying that she was out of his area of expertise. She needed fully trained specialists. He had no clue what had happened to her, well no one did, but apparently her behaviour was similar to that of abuse or sexual assault victims. He could offer no theories over why she hadn’t aged. Usagi called an emergency Senshi meeting at the house for the next day.

”Stop...Stop...Stop.” Utena was mumbling, tossing and turning. 

“Utena?” Michiru asked, voice barely audible. “Utena?” Louder this time. “ _Utena_!” Finally her eyes opened. Her entire body tensed as if she were about to either attack or bolt. She relaxed as she saw Michiru. 

“Micchan?”

”Yeah?”

”Why did you wake me up?”

”You we’re having a nightmare.”

She looked panicked at that statement. “What did I do?”

”You we’re saying stop over and over again.” _She’s a trauma case._  Mamoru’s words ran through Michiru’s mind again. She remembered that Utena attacked Mamoru...after he had asked her to undress. 

Oh.

Oh. No.

No no no.

That-that can’t be true.

No.

No, it can’t.

”Micchan, what’s wrong?” Utena began to tremble. 

Michiru rearranged her features into a convincing mask of pleasentness. “What was your dream about, princess?” The nickname she used for her daughter slipped in naturally, maternal instincts taking over.

The girl recoiled at the pet name. “That’s what I was to _him_ ”, she said, pure hatred and grief in the last syllable. This piqued Michiru’s curiosity at the same time it confirmed the worst.

“Who was he?” The tremor in her voice was nearly obvious.

”Akio Ohtori. The principal of Ohtori Academy.”

Some memory at the back of Michiru’s mind stirred. She didn’t know why she asked the next question but it was off her lips before she had a chance to close them.

”Was your dream about him?”

Utena nodded, shameful and afraid. “He was touching me.”

No.

No.

It was true.

Why.

No wonder she attacked Mamoru.

She had to file a police report. Do something. She stood for love and justice and justice will be paid. It had to. What details would she need. Name. Got it. Place of work. Got it. Appearance. She had to ask appearance. 

“W-what does he look like?” Utena was willing to talk now and to her. Get these details now. A ugly shiver ran down her spine? Why? What is this a warning for? 

“He was tall, he had dark skin and this really light purple hair. His eyes were green. Like Himemiya’s. But he didn’t wear glasses. Micchan? Why did you freeze again? I’m sorry if I said something wrong. I know what I did was bad.”

Utena started to cry and even as Michigan held her close and muttered what would likely be meaningless platitudes. She should have know who that man, that monster was from the name alone. Akio Ohtori.

End of the World.

The pieces began to fall into place. But she defeated End of the world over half a decade ago. Why didn’t Utena appear until now? Does that mean he’s still out there. And she said he was a principal? Student council president not enough? Does that mean he’s stronger now? 

No.

No!

NO!

No. Calm down. 

She took deep breaths. Cradling Utena like she did Hotaru she hummed violin lullabies and repeated simple sentiments. “You’re safe. I got you. You’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re safe.”

The clock read 2:24 when Haruka walked in to check on her. Utena was still in her arms.

”Sorry”, they said. They didn’t have to. They did no wrong, and frankly she needed them. 

“Haruka.” Michiru couldn’t remember the last time her voice came out that small. “I know who did this.” She gestured to the sleeping child. 

Haruka’s expression told her she didn’t need to say. She told them anyway. She had to say those words aloud. There was a senshi meeting tomorrow, well, today now, and until then she had to wait. 

That bastard. He screwed them over once before. And looky here, he would do it again. Ugh. From the day she met him until the day she first held her daughter in her arms it was like she was a whole nother person. Haruka too. Her heart and soul were almost frozen. Ugh. He took away her ability to do things honestly. She lied all the time, back then. He took away her ability to be close to others. Sure, she had friends but they were no longer the most important thing in her life. Her nightmares got so much worse after him. 

Haruka admired him. He was the best competition she had ever had. But, one would suppose that after the hundredth subliminal message that your entire existence was disgusting, you would have a few issues remaining. Well, alongside the usual plethora that came with being a teenage murderer. 

And now he’s back.

 

The senshi meeting started at eight in the shrine, Usagi thankfully having given them some warning, even without the new details Michiru had found out the night before. Setsuna had driven them. She was the only adult that had gotten any sleep last night. Haruka had stayed by her side the whole time whispering the same things she had said to Utena just before.

She did her makeup ultra neat, hiding dark shadows and deep regrets. She dressed as best she could, no avant- grade looks today.

The Inner Senshi looked at her and Utena as they walked in. They were slightly late, Utena was apprehensive around cars. Must’ve been because her parents died in a car crash. 

She told Hotaru to stay outside of the room with Utena and play with her during the meeting. She’d invite them inside if need be. 

Usagi called the meeting into session. She began to tell the story of how she found Utena, who according to Mamoru was in an extreme state of shock at the time, in the park, Rei cut her off then.

”So you found a pink haired girl in the park? Again?” The other senshi groaned. If this was the usual apocalyptic fair she would have joined them. Well, there was likely an apocalypse on the horizon, just not like anything they’d see before. Monsters want three things: mind, body or soul. The Death Busters worked soul, the Dead Moon Circus on mind. End of the World would use all three. 

She explained what she had understood from the child’s position so far, jovial expressions turning to horror. “What do we do?” Minako said. 

She told them the likely cause. Their bewilderment made her sigh in relief. They had never seen him. Well of course they had never seen him! They were still so sweet and innocent when they first met. There was no doubt their hearts were pure.

Even if Minako’s mind was most certainly _not_. 

Inhale. Exhale. She felt Haruka’s hand on her shoulder. “End of the World was an enemy we once fought.” Understatement of the millennium. “We believe that he must have escaped and gotten stronger without our detection after we defeated him.” She nodded out the door. “ She was one of his victims”. 

“What did he do to her?” An innocuous question from Makoto.

”We don’t know yet.” Haruka’s prickly personality making it reappearance for the first time in years. Makoto slunk back from them, afraid. Michiru curled up into them, trying to soothe the thorns away. The other girls averted their eyes politely. She was grateful for that.

It was Ami that broke the silence. “So, do we call the police?” 

“What would we tell them?” Rei asked.

”We found a girl missing for nine years? But she looks the same!” Minajo interjected.

“There was likely alien influence, the police are aware of such happenings.” Setsuna replied, with a pointed look at Minako. “That would be our explanation, and the truth.”

”But wouldn’t that jeapordise us?” 

“I think we should,” Haruka cut in. “Utena isn’t a senshi and shes not from the future or some alien planet. She might have some family left who need answers.”

Michiru didn’t have the heart to correct them. Utena’s only remaining family, an Aunt had shown up dead during the Galaxia invasion. The other girls were nodding. Minako was told to call her Interpol contact.

”Ok, now that’s done.” Usagi said. “Does that mean we have to reveal our alter egos now? To Utena I mean?” 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real sorry if I ever sound caustic or cold in the comments, (#BlunterThanThorsHammer) 
> 
> I understand that this piece may have similar themes to that of the metoo movement. I have adjusted the warnings. Remember you are not alone. If you need help you can talk to me. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Utena: Broken Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! Thankyou for reading!
> 
> If any inprovements are needed/ you have questions tell me in the comments!
> 
> Next Chapter: Anthy: This Mad World


End file.
